yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Unleash the Time for Harmony
Unleash the Time for Harmony is the fourth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot The Harmony Force Rangers must team up with the Time Force and Beast Morpher Rangers to stop Weather Vane and Venomark from harming all in Canterlot High and rescue Nadira and Miss Gritta. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash must realized what team work was all about. Talking with Vice Principal Luna/Ravi and Roxy came to Grid Battleforce late One day, A couple of strangers spoke to Vice Principal Luna about showing the class in Canterlot High about what it takes to be a Silver Guardian. And those two figures were Wesley Collins and Eric Myers. So, she and Principal Celestia excepted their turps. Meanwhile at another dimension at Grid Battleforce, Ravi Shaw and Roxy came back late from the mall as Ravi's mother, Commander Shaw put up with them since she allowed them, Zoey, and Nate to bend the rules for rangers to date when not on their jobs. Two Silver Guardians visiting the school/Venomark escaped from custody Later that day, Wes and Eric met up with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Twilight told them that she and Rainbow was having a hard time practicing at the soccer field and Applejack stated that their practice didn't need help from anyone else. With that, it got Eric concern about teamwork. At the year of 3000s, Venomark escaped from custody by a mysterous figure. Twilight and Rainbow Dash's teamwork/Grogar's plan for Weathervane and Venomark In the field, Twilight and Rainbow Dash were practicing really hard at soccer without argument as they work together as Sunset Shimmer and Spike kept up the score. Then, Wes and Eric came to see how they were doing. Meanwhile, Grogar is up to his own tricks again as Sombra possessed dark magic to resurrect Weathervane as Ahuizotl returned with Venomark from the future as Alex alerted Wes, Jen, Lucas, Katie, Trip, and Eric. At Grid Battleforce, Commander Shaw sends Devon, Ravi, Zoey, Nate, Steel, Tyler, Blaze, JJ, Roxy, and Rex to meet up with Wes, Twilight, and their friends and warned them about Gorgar's evil plan. Ransik alerts the rangers/The Time Force and Beast Morpher Rangers joined in Back at Canterlot High, As Twilight, Wes, Devon, and their friends had a conversation with each other. Suddenly, Ransik alerted them from their morphers and they hurried to Ransik's Secret Base. Then, he warned them about Weathervane and Venomark working with Grogar as Wes, Devon, and their friends offered to help. Making ready to gain control of the world/Nadira and Miss Gritta captured Meanwhile as the Cyclobots and Shadow Imps prepare to enslave all humans, Chrysalis has a plan to find two hostages. Back at Canterlot High, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were attacked by Venomark when Nadira and Miss Gritta rescued them and got them the secret base where it's safe. Then, Tirek came out of nowhere and captured them. Venomark strikes on the innocence/Twilight saved Rainbow Dash and got bitten Meanwhile, the Power Rangers come up with the battle strategy as Twilight and Rainbow Dash go out to hunt down Weather Vane and Venomark. Then, Wes and Eric brought out the serum that cures the illness of Venomark and the rest of the Silver Guardians get them to safety. Suddenly, Twilight risked herself to save Rainbow Dash and got attacked by Venomark as Wes and Eric came to the rescue. Back at the base, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were cured from the illness and Circuit explained that Twilight and her friends were the Harmony Force Rangers and Wes and Eric were one of the Time Force Rangers and Celestia and Luna gave their word to keep the rangers' secret identity safe. The Serum made from the future/Eric and Blaze convinced Twilight and Rainbow Dash Later, Ransik, Frax, Celestia, and Luna prepared the Serum created by Frax when he was Dr. Fericks. At the hospital, everyone who're bitten by Venomark were cured. Later, Eric and Blaze convinced Twilight and Rainbow Dash and showed them what it means to be Power Rangers on account of teamwork. The Harmony Force, Time Force, and Beast Morpher Rangers working together Soon, the Harmony Force, Time Force, and Beast Morphers Rangers are starting to work together to fight off Weathervane, Venomark, and the Cyclobots. Just then, Twilight and her friends recieved Legendary Beast Morphers Power Weapons. Rescue Nadira and Miss Gritta/Defeating Weathervane and Venomark Then, Twilight, Wes, and Devon rescued Miss Gritta as Rainbow Dash, Eric, and Blaze rescued Nadira. Ransik was relieved that his daughter is alright. Suddenly, Weathervane and Venomark got themselves bigger. Then, Twilight and Rainbow Dash had a plan as they used the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red, Q-Rex Megazord Mode, Ultimate Beast-X Ultrazord, and the Elemental Ultrazord's new and improved Legendary Beast Morphers Power Formation. Then, they begin to fire at Weathervane, destroying him, and defeated Venomark, who has transformed into his small figure size once again. Saved by the Harmony Force, Time Force, and Beast Morpher Power Rangers With the city saved once again, thanks to the the Harmony Force, Time Force, and Beast Morpher Rangers were victorious. Later, Wes, Devon, and their friends gives thanks to Twilight and her friends for their help. Later at Canterlot High, the younger kids enjoyed learning from Wes and Eric about what it takes to be a Silver Guardian. Later, Commander Shaw called form another dimension at Grid Battleforce and informed Devon and his friends that they get to stay at Twilight's dimension for as long as they wish because they've earned their time off. Then, Wes' father, Mr. Collins offered Rainbow Dash a role of being a new recruit of the Silver Guardian and she decided not to and choose to stick with her friends and Mr. Collins excepted her choice. And so, the future became very bright as ever. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Time Force Rangers Beast Morpher Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Frax Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *Finster *Rico *Visceron *Miss Gritta *Sunset Shimmer *Circuit *Alex *Cruise *Smash *Jax *Glide *Fang *Hopper *Vision Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Derpy *Mr. Collins Villains *Grogar *Nightmare Moon *Daybraker *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Kureon Monsters of the Week *Venomark *Weathervane Trivia *Frax will be guilty of releasing Venomark during the Time Force team up. Transcript *Time For Harmony (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225